


"Он мой"

by Ximel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximel/pseuds/Ximel
Summary: У народа Огня существует обычай: когда происходит казнь заключенного, в последний момент из толпы, расталкивая всех вокруг может выбежать девушка и закричать "Он Мой". И тогда преступник может быть помилован.Но все ли так безупречно?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	"Он мой"

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновил Польский обычай 
> 
> Есть небольшая несостыковка с количеством дней между событиями в каноне и в фанфике.  
> Например: количество дней между исчезновением Аанга и прилетом кометы Созина.

Случилось то, чего боялись все. Надежда умирала.

Аватар, тот, кто мог остановить Хозяина Огня, исчез. Бесследно. Никто из ребят представить не мог, где его искать. Куда мог подеваться Аватар в преддверии появления кометы Созина? Почему он ушел? Неужели он бросил их?  
Но все эти вопросы отошли на второй план, когда Тоф, сидя на крыльце поместья королевской семьи, услышала топот десятков ног солдат Огня, которых не должно было быть на Угольном острове в принципе, ведь это тихое и мирное место. Но самое страшное было то, что все они направлялись к их убежищу.

Их нашли. Они были рассекречены.  
И самое главное: время было потеряно, они не смогли скрыться раньше, чем армия Огня оказалась на пороге.

Но подросткам удалось сбежать. С тяжелыми ранами и ожогами. Укрыться в небольшой пещерке и поддаться исцеляющим рукам Катары, которая не обращала внимания на свои увечья и на то, что она была истощена.  
Сжатые губы, слезы текут по щекам.  
Кто-то должен был это озвучить. Кому-то следовало это сделать.  
— Они схватили Зуко…  
Голос дрогнул, и Катара уже не могла сдержать своих чувств. Она громко зарыдала. Тоф что-то тихо пробурчала и закрылась каменной стеной. Суюки, зажав рот рукой, всхлипнула один раз и присоединилась к Катаре.  
Сокка медленно перевел взгляд на девушек. Со всей злостью ударил бумерангом по стене и уткнулся в колени.  
А ведь все так хорошо начиналось.  
Они нашли аватара, помогли обучиться всем стихиям, на их сторону встал даже сам принц Огня.  
А теперь что?  
Что смогут два обычных человека (даже если один из них гениальный стратег, а другая — прекрасный воин) и два сильных покорителя против армии Огня, против лорда?  
Ничего. У них нет шансов.  
Аанг исчез, а Зуко казнят.  
Прекрасно.

Мир зря понадеялся на них.

— Слышали? Сегодня на закате повесят предателя принца Зуко…  
Катара вздрогнула. Была её с Суюки очередь выходить за провиантом.  
Прошло три дня с того момента, как на особняк напали. Они продолжали скрываться на Угольном острове, так как повсюду были вооруженные до зубов солдаты Огня, готовые в любой момент обрушить всю свою мощь, чтобы подбить их, если ребята решат улететь на Аппе. Их продолжали искать, но, к счастью, безуспешно.  
За это время всему острову стало известно, что был пойман сын Озая и что он приговорен к смерти на месте. Сокка сказал, что это было сделано специально, чтобы заманить их. Ведь, если бы Зуко увезли в столицу, то возможность поймать аватара исчезла.  
Даже если его поимка уже была не важна для государства, никто не хотел терять возможность задобрить таким «презентом» Хозяина Огня.  
До этого дня была не известна дата казни принца.  
— Возможно, его пойдет спасать аватар.  
— Он столько не объявлялся. Вряд ли он дорожит принцем так сильно.  
— Это будет весело.

— Пошли, Катара, — Суюки потянула за руку подругу, стараясь быстрее покинуть это место. Ведь…  
Все они были правы в какой-то степени. Никто не спасет Зуко.  
Покорительница воды запоздало кивнула и последовала за девушкой. Напоследок услышав то, что перевернуло у нее все внутри.

— Это наш шанс! — воодушевленно воскликнула Катара.  
Как только они добрались до убежища, девушка собрала Тоф и Суюки, чтобы поделиться тем, что услышала в одном из разговоров.  
— Это опасно! — возразила Суюки. — Это безрассудство лезть в самую гущу событий, где повсюду будет армия Огня.  
— Но это наш шанс спасти Зуко! — Катара не собиралась сдаваться.  
Как они могли говорить что-то о безопасности, когда у них появился шанс спасти друга?  
— Нам не выстоять против них, Катара. Мы уже всё решили несколько дней назад. Сокка с трудом передвигается, у меня вывихнута рука, а ноги Тоф и вовсе обожжены.  
— Снова, — буркнула девочка.  
— А ты, Катара, — воительница подошла к девушке и положила руки на плечи. — Ты потратила много сил, чтобы отбиться от преследования и залечить наши раны.  
— Зуко пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы дать нам возможность сбежать! И если мы ничего не сделаем, его казнят! — У Катары начиналась истерика. На самом деле, все держались из последних сил, чтобы не впасть в безумие.  
Сначала исчезновение Аанга, потом нападение на них и захват Зуко, сегодня убьют их друга и они ничего не смогут сделать, а спустя ещё несколько дней Лорд Огня Озай уничтожит царство Земли.  
Ничего удивительного, что сдают нервы.  
Ничего удивительного, что хватаешься за любой шанс.  
— Мы не сможем спасти Зуко, — подала голос Тоф. Она говорила тихо и не спеша. Будто стараясь самой себе помочь осознать эту ужасную мысль.  
— Как вы можете так говорить? Зуко наш друг. Он спас тебя, Суюки. — Катара повернулась к упомянутой девушке и ткнула в неё пальцем. — А ты, Тоф? Как ты можешь говорить о том, чтобы оставить «Горячего парня» на произвол? На смерть!  
Покорительница земли сжалась под тяжелым взглядом Катары, под её жесткими, но правдивыми словами. Ей не нужно было видеть подругу, ей хватало того, что она чувствовала.  
Они предатели.  
— Я не прошу идти вас со мной. Ты права, Суюки. Ты не сможешь биться с такой рукой, Сокка только начал нормально ходить, а Тоф ничего не видит. — На вздернутую бровь девочки, Катара поспешила продолжить: — Ты понимаешь, о чем я, Тоф. Но ведь это сама судьба! Этот обычай Нации Огня. Если я выбегу во время казни к ним и скажу то, что требуется, нас отпустят.  
— Катара! Очнись! — девушка затрясла подругу. — Зуко предатель страны, а ты сообщница аватара. Ты не знаешь всех тонкостей! Вряд ли двух преступников просто так отпустят.  
— Я согласна с Суюки, Катара. Даже если бы его отпустили из-за этого обычая, как только они поймут, кто ты, вам крышка.  
— Я бы не пошла туда вот так, — девушка махнула рукой на свой традиционный костюм племени воды. Наряд огненной нации пришел в негодность. — Я пойду к ним, как уроженка Огня.  
— Нет, Катара, — строго сказала Суюки. — Я расскажу твоему брату. В независимости от того, что ты сейчас скажешь. Мы не можем потерять ещё и тебя.  
— Мы не можем потерять Зуко! Если вы не хотите рисковать ради него, то подумайте о судьбе всего мира. О судьбе царства Земли! Зуко единственный, кто кроме Аанга может сражаться с Лордом Огня!  
Лица всех присутствующих вытянулись. Они и вправду забыли об участи, которая ждет их всех, как только на небе появится комета. Народ огня полностью подчинит себе весь мир. То, чего они хотели не допустить, случится.  
— Прости, Катара, — опустила голову Суюки и печально посмотрев сначала на нее, а потом на Тоф. — Пригляди за ней. — Она понуро удалилась.  
— Если хочешь спасти его, — прошептала Тоф, — тебе нужно уходить сейчас, пока сюда не заявился твой брат.  
Катара с благодарностью взглянула на девочку и крепко обняла ее.  
— Ну же! Иди скорей! — мимолетно обняв в ответ, покорительница земли оттолкнула ее, шикнув.  
— Спасибо…

На площади было не протолкнуться. Каждый жаждал увидеть казнь самого принца Огня. Не всякий день можно увидеть такое, к тому же на Угольном острове.  
Катара поправила на себе одежду, что стащила с вешалки возле какого-то дома. Ей ужасно везло.  
Сначала она услышала на базаре про обычай народа Огня, потом смогла сбежать от брата и его девушки, а теперь ей еще посчастливилось найти себе подходящий наряд. Да, на два размера больше, но ей ли жаловаться.  
Все было просто на первый взгляд.  
Ей нужно было дождаться заката и в определенный момент выбежать на плаху и закричать.  
Все и вправду казалось простым.  
Только вот… Нужно было проторчать около пяти часов перед носом у солдат Огня, которые осматривают каждого в надежде найти сбежавших приспешников аватара. Не пропустить «тот самый момент» и уйти вместе с Зуко. Вместе с предателем народа Огня. Ей, той, кто хочет вместе со своими друзьями свергнуть Озая.  
Отлично.  
Нет ничего проще.

Катара выдохнула. Оставался ещё где-то час до заката.  
Час…  
— Хей, ты!  
Девушка вздрогнула, когда услышала оклик в свою сторону от солдата.  
Сделать вид, что не заметила — привлечь внимание и раскрыться.  
Остановиться и подойти — привлечь внимание к своей внешности и как следствие рассекретить себя.  
— Фух, — поправив на себе одежду, Катара обернулась. У нее был план. Рискованный план, который основывался только на словах Зуко. Зуко…  
— Вы это мне, — девушка медленно завела прядь волос за ухо и ласково улыбнулась, при этом оттопыривая бедра.

_— Ты отвлекаешь меня, Катара, — хмуро проговорил Зуко девушке, которая несла мимо него ведро с водой.  
— Что, прости? — покорительница даже рот открыла от такой наглости. Чем это она могла отвлечь Его Величество.  
— Я сказал, что ты отвлекаешь меня от тренировки, — нервно выдохнул принц и прикрыл глаза.  
Звучно было поставлено ведро на пол и Катара, скрестив руки на груди с приподнятой бровью, вкрадчиво спросила:  
— Чем же я отвлекаю Вас?  
— Вот этим, — махнул рукой.  
— Чем «этим»? — это начинало злить. В последнее время Зуко стал всё чаще прикапываться к ней по мелочам.  
«Неужели, оказавшись в поместье, которое принадлежит его королевской семье, он вдруг зазнался?»  
Катара уставилась на молчавшего принца и решила не церемониться. Если он и вправду зазнался, и возомнил из себя царскую особу (коей он и является, кстати), то девушка поведет себя так, как поступила бы та, кем он её, по-видимому, считает. Дикаркой.  
Столп воды снес Зуко с тренировочной площадки в кусты.  
— Теперь я даже помогла тебе, Зу-ко, — сделав свой фирменный акцент на его имени, девушка откинула свои волосы и растянула губы в усмешке. — Можешь потренироваться в сушке одежды.  
— Черт, Катара…_

_Он снова смотрел на неё, как тогда. Только на этот раз он не говорил ей ничего по поводу того, что она отвлекает.  
«Да что с ним такое?! Почему он так на меня смотрит?»  
— Что не так, Зуко? — решив все же выяснить род такого взгляда, Катара подошла впритык к покорителю огня и уставилась на него.  
— А что не так, Катара? — вопросом на вопрос ответил принц, делая шаг назад.  
— Я опять тебя «отвлекаю»? — приподняв бровь, поинтересовалась девушка.  
«Поинтересовалась» не то слово. Это скорее было похоже на допрос.  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой об этом говорить. Это бесполезно. Ты опять окатишь меня водой, — буркнул Зуко, отворачиваясь. Он еще не забыл того раза, когда ни за что оказался весь мокрым. Когда его честь была задета.  
— Если бы ты не нес чушь, ничего бы не было! — кажется, Катара была возмущена не меньше Зуко.  
— Да я не успел толком ничего сказать, как ты уже начала покорять! Что за нрав?  
«Ах, вот как»  
— Ах, вот как! «Что за нрав»?! Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Что то, что я из племени Воды — означает, что я дикарка?! Да, ты знаешь, что племя Воды…  
Зуко в шоке уставился на девушку. Кажется, не только его честь была задета. Да и к тому же. Она неправильно его поняла.  
— Катара, — спокойно позвал он её, чем больше разозлил, перебив ее красноречие по поводу ее родины. — Я никогда не пытался обидеть тебя из-за твоего происхождения, — он запнулся. — По крайней мере, после того, как поменял свои взгляды и примкнул к команде аватара. Я не считаю вас, уроженцев племен Воды, дикарями. — Но вот то, что ты сделала тогда, было очень похоже. — Ты оскорбляешь меня, если думаешь обо мне так.  
Девушка с приоткрытым ртом смотрела на Зуко. И вправду, он ведь уже доказал, что изменился, почему же она сама цепляется к нему.  
Или дело в том, что она боится, что он и вправду не считает ее народ достойным?  
— Прости, — Катара отпустила взгляд и заправила выбившуюся прядь за ухо. — Я была не права. Просто, когда мы только познакомились, ты часто указывал на то, что мы из племени Воды…  
— Катара, — перебил. — Я был не прав тогда. Забудь об этом, пожалуйста. Да, ты из племени, но твой «нрав» — это только ты. — Зуко решил пойти по опасной дорожке и вернуться к предыдущей теме. Уж лучше она будет злиться и кричать на него за его странное поведение, чем видеть её такой расстроенной.  
— Ты сам виноват, — решила принять отступление Катара. — Чем я отвлекаю тебя?  
Зуко выдохнул. Видимо, она не отстанет от него.  
— Твои бедра, — тихо пробубнил он.  
Катара уже открыла рот, чтобы показать всё свое возмущение, но тут же закрыла его.  
— Мои бедра? А что с ними? — чуть тише спросила она.  
— Ты виляешь ими. Так ты любого мужчину будешь отвлекать.  
— Я-я не виляю ими, — покраснела девушка.  
— Виляешь, — сказал, как отрезал. — Ещё как. И ещё волосы, — решил вдруг добавить он. — Ты их постоянно трогаешь, то откидываешь, то за ухо убираешь. Это тоже… — заминка, — мешает сосредоточиться.  
— О, — смущение девушки было на пределе, — я поняла. Постараюсь больше не отвлекать тебя.  
— Когда я тренируюсь или медитирую, — зачем-то добавил Зуко._

«И вовсе я не виляю бедрами!»  
— Эм, — зарделся солдат. — Ты… Вы… — отвернулся от девушки, плечо которой оголилось из-за несоответствия размера одежды. — Отнеси вот это, — показал на коробку с какими-то вещами, — к сцене. — Агр, — сосредоточился, — у нас есть дела поважнее, — передал ей. — Живее!  
«Пронесло! — обрадовалась Катара и быстро отвернувшись от солдата, пошла выполнять поручение. — Он даже не посмотрел мне в лицо как следует. А ведь оно распечатано на листовках „Разыскиваются“. Значит, Зуко был прав, — девушка вновь покраснела, но тут же одернула себя. Сейчас не время»

Её сердце почти остановилось, когда она увидела его. Он выглядел просто ужасно, весь в синяках и небольших ожогах. Он стоял на коленях перед ухмыляющимися лицами своего народа, который он хотел спасти от позора. На коленях тот, кто считал свою честь превыше всего.

_— Народ Огня чтит свои обычаи и традиции, — рассказывал Зуко. — Честь для нас — самое главное. Если кто-то вдруг оскорбит чью-то честь, если они покорители огня, тот, кого оскорбили, обязан будет вызвать другого на Агни Кай и очистить её. Я запятнал честь своего отца, когда решил подать голос на военном собрании, — Зуко мимолетно дотронулся рукой до шрама и тут же отвел ее._

Катара сглотнула, когда на плаху вышло еще несколько человек, чтобы заковать Зуко в кандалы.  
Ей уже сейчас хотелось выбежать к нему и спасти, но было рано. Народ Огня чтит свои обычаи, и если она допустит ошибку, то ничего не выйдет.  
Но если она опоздает, то…  
Все равно, исход один. Она не должна сплоховать.  
— Изгнанный принц Зуко, вы обвиняетесь в… — начал зачитывать приговор судья.  
Руки покорительницы воды затряслись, и она почувствовала, как свернулся ее желудок.  
Она спасет его.  
По обычаю, осужденного оправдают и дадут ему волю, если девушка выбежит и закричит, но если в следующий раз он будет пойман вновь, то на плаху уже поведут двоих. Чтобы не заставлять страдать девушку от потери.  
Ведь для народа Огня так же важны чувства и страсть, как и честь.  
Судья дочитал до конца и пригласил палача. Девушка дернулась, но тут же осадила себя.  
Рано.  
В глазах появились слезы, но она тут же сморгнула их, если из-за них она не успеет.  
Палач занес над головой принца топор и собирался уже обрушить его…  
«Сейчас».  
— ОН МОЙ! — закричала Катара, выбегая на плаху под удивленные взгляды публики.  
Никто не мог себе представить, что найдется кто-то, кто решит спасать предателя.  
Зуко смотрел на запыхавшуюся подругу и не мог поверить.  
Не хотел верить.  
«Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Катара, что ты делаешь?!»  
— Хм, — судья ненадолго ушел в свои думы, он выдохнул. — Что ж. Ты оправдан, принц Зуко. Но, знай, если тебя снова поймают, ты и эта глупая девушка, — он скептически посмотрел на Катару. Он не узнал ее, скорее даже не подумал узнавать, ведь навряд ли кто-то еще, кроме уроженцев народа Огня, могли знать эту традицию, — пойдет на плаху вместе с тобой. — И уже обращаясь к своим людям. — Дайте свободу изгнанному принцу Зуко.  
Катара тяжело выдохнула. Она и не заметила, как задержала дыхание.  
У нее получилось. Они отпустят Зуко.  
Да, они тут же пустят за ними солдат, ведь просто так уйти предателю родины не дадут. Но они столько скрывались. У них есть в этом толк.  
Она схватила за руку освободившегося принца и рванула с места.  
Начиналась игра в догонялки. Они должны были скрыться с площади быстрее, чем будет отдан приказ поймать их.  
Они бежали, не оборачиваясь, они отставали. Их раненные тела не давали набрать нужной скорости.  
— Зачем, Катара?! — закричал Зуко, когда вновь подхватил споткнувшуюся подругу. Они продолжили бег, а Катара безумно улыбнувшись, обернулась.  
— Я не могла иначе!  
Это было глупо, безрассудно и опасно, но Катаре было плевать. Сейчас ей было плевать на правила. Она просто резко развернулась и, поймав в руки лицо принца, впилась в его губы.  
Это было мимолетно, ведь девушка все-таки понимала, что они и так очень медлят. Но это того стоило, чтобы покоритель огня вновь обрел силу и желание бежать вперед.

Катаре везло слишком часто сегодня. Когда-нибудь это должно было закончиться.

Они были окружены. Со всех сторон люди Огня. Вооруженные и самодовольные.  
— Изгнанный принц Зуко, вы обвиняетесь в предательстве Нации Огня, — ехидно проговорил один из солдат. — Насколько вам известно, мы действуем по всем правилам. Ведь предательство — никогда не прощается, — мерзкая улыбка, что была видна из-за шлема, стала еще шире.  
— Взять их.  
Казалось, это был конец.  
Скорее всего, это и был конец.  
Конец, когда Зуко, ударив по голове, подхватили подмышки, а Катару, закрутив ей руки, повели вместе с ее «суженным» обратно на площадь.  
Их ждет смерть.  
Зуко старался сфокусировать свой взгляд на беспомощной Катаре. Воды нигде поблизости не было. Солнце почти село, а это значит, что и от его покорения ничего не добьешься. Катара грустно ответила на взгляд Зуко и отвела глаза в небо. Тут ее глаза расширились и она повернувшись к Зуко, прошептала:  
— Дай мне время.

Площадь была близко, а это значило, что нужно действовать сейчас. Он доверится Катаре, чтобы она не задумала — это их последний шанс.  
— Так, значит, действуете в рамках законов. — Зуко знал, что несет чушь. Он знал, что они правы. Ведь предательство не прощается.  
Хотя…  
Перед взором возникла сцена из прошлого, где он, наконец-то, смог заслужить прощения.  
— Вообще… Предательство можно простить, — сказал твердо Зуко и, набрав воздуха в легкие, выпустил столп пламени изо рта.  
Это было неожиданно. И бессмысленно.  
Как думали все.  
Но если Катаре нужно время, он даст ей его. В любом случае, он спасет покорительницу воды.  
Тут в голове Зуко промелькнула догадка, и он понял, что, возможно, и он сам сможет спастись.

Главное дать ей время.  
Мимолетный взгляд в небо.

Время до того, как взойдет полная луна.


End file.
